


The Adventures of Sodalite and Her Pearl

by ImaHazelNut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Cute, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), I try to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaHazelNut/pseuds/ImaHazelNut
Summary: This is a Steven Universe AU that is mostly about Homeworld.Sodalite is an elite terraformer on Homeworld serving Blue Diamond, for her thousands of years loyal to the court she has been rewarded a pearlLet's find out on how they get along!





	1. Description

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just to explain to the reader what Sodalite and her pearl are like.
> 
> Also, these ideas are not my own, these characters are from a discord server I'm in and I just thought writing this would be fun.

Sodalite:  
Sodalite is a deep blue gem she has short white hair and a bang covering one eye her gem placement is on the left of her cheek.

She wears a long dress that has different shades of dark blue it extends to the floor and one of her legs are showing ;) she also wears gloves that start at her upper arm.

Sodalite is famous for her role on Homeworld as 'Official Director and Supervisor of Terraforming Units on Plant Cyclone Alpha and Delta-7 as well as other well known outlining colonies of Homeworld'.  
Although her job is important, she finds peace and enjoys quieter things in her radiant life.

Sodalite's pearl:  
She is a light blue pearl with short blue hair she wears a one-piece suit and a half skirt to her side both are different shades of light blue her gem placement is also on her left cheek.

Sodalite and her pearl have a great bond, almost friendship like if it weren't for the status difference. Pearl loves getting praises from her owner and will do anything to receive them.


	2. Sing for me

"Pearl?" Sodalite asks while she gazes upon the horizon. "Yes, your radiance?" She responded automatically "Sing for me" she requests "May I ask which song you would like me to perform?" "Yes, sing despacito."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this but regardless thanks for reading.


End file.
